


如影随形 第十章（上）

by linyigongzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyigongzi/pseuds/linyigongzi
Kudos: 3





	如影随形 第十章（上）

十。吻（上）  
陈甯醒的时候头并不痛，只是感觉膀胱格外的涨。  
辜子传从身后搂着他，挣脱时很费了一些力气。陈甯用枕头装做自己，塞进辜子传怀里。  
他悄没声溜进浴室，先是站着放水，然后坐下来灌|肠，日复一日的工序已经形成习惯，陈甯上完厕所洗手洗脸，又喝了一大杯水，涂涂抹抹一阵，快一个小时才重新上床。  
辜子传睡得有点死，搂着枕头怎么都不放手，陈甯憋着笑，从另一边上了床。  
辜子传睡着的样子就像个小孩，可惜为拍戏蓄了胡子，遮掉了那点稚气。陈甯挨着辜子传弓起的，赤|裸的脊背，感受到灼热的体温，一只脚还不老实的去够辜子传毛茸茸的小腿，“嗯……”辜子传发出一声咿语，蓦地翻了身，四仰八叉地平躺。  
陈甯收了脚，这才发现辜子传连内裤都没穿，他悄悄掀开被子，看阴影中沉睡的那家伙，没硬也肥硕的一大条，歪在大腿根上。  
啧啧啧，陈甯暗自赞叹。横竖没了睡意，他从床头拿过自己的手机，又怕辜子传着凉，把被子笼成奇奇怪怪的形状，盖住辜子传的上身和小腿，空出腰部，只暴露腿心关键。  
他熟门熟路地跪在一旁，手指轻拨，把那一长条在辜子传的腰间扶正。陈甯打开手机的测量软件，从根部定点，拉长至顶端，嚯，还软着呢，就有十七公分。  
真大呀，陈甯不由地想到，刚被辜子传开苞那会儿，总觉得辜子传大得令他无法忍受，这个人从来不会好好给自己扩张，若是没有提前做好准备，每次进来都要痛的半死。就算那根东西确实耐用，捅着捅着也能把他捅爽了，可每每经历一遍堪比破处的痛苦，陈甯也觉得不堪回首。  
现在不一样了，年岁渐长，陈甯愈发体会到“大”的妙处，被填满的充实感，和辜子传日渐精益的技巧相结合，身值壮年，“血气方刚”的陈甯，对性|爱的迷恋与依赖，其实并不比辜子传少半分。  
就像现在，看着这根大玩意，陈甯就觉得屁股痒痒了。  
他起了玩心，扶起辜子传的长屌揉搓几下，张开嘴含住了龟头。  
陈甯口技娴熟，哪怕辜子传身处睡梦，被他深含了几下，很快便硬得烫手了。陈甯用舌尖顶着辜子传的马眼最后吸了吸，就将他吐了出来。  
硬涨的阳具比刚才又胀了一大圈，硬邦邦的梗在肚脐边，辜子传的肉棒带点弧度，陈甯用手指将它轻轻掰直，又调出测量软件，重新丈量。  
长度22，直径5，简直怎么看怎么喜欢。  
日光从窗帘的缝隙里微微透进来，辜子传腿心袒露出的小片肌肤也蒙上一层绒光，陈甯打开相机，调转摄像头，扶着辜子传的大屌贴在颊边，施展各色表情，一连拍下十几张自拍照。  
辜子传大概以为自己在做春梦，闭着眼懵懂地哼了两声，竟然朝陈甯挺胯，直把肉棒往他脸上蹭。陈甯辛苦憋笑，只得握住辜子传的阳具为他手淫，干净的肉棒散发出诱人的咸涩气息，陈甯撸得起劲，也忍不住含进嘴里，吸它的阳气。  
他也有些硬了，大概一会儿真得将辜子传摇醒来满足自己，陈甯又爱又怜地把玩辜子传的宝贝，趁辜子传昏睡不醒的功夫，简直放飞自我一般，拍了一堆小视频，还用自拍软件拍了几张带特效的卖萌自拍。  
陈甯越玩越带劲，反正一会儿也要把辜子传闹醒，他干脆把被子一掀，让辜子传四仰八叉地躺在床上，又跳下床拉开窗帘，让辜子传完美的裸体暴露在温暖的阳光之下，腿间直挺挺一桶冲天炮，俨然一个端正的“太”字。  
太可爱了，睡着的辜子传微微嘟着嘴，就算留着胡子也掩盖不住那股只在睡梦中流露的稚气，陈甯变换角度摆设辜子传的裸照，让平日里根本不可能任他摆布的男人如今在摄像头下温驯地袒露身体，光洁的肌肤，鼓胀的肌肉，冲天的阳具，温暖的日光，陈甯屡拍不爽，恨不得将这张照片设置成自己的桌面。  
“怎么这么可爱啊……”他躺到辜子传身侧，用被子重新罩住彼此，一条腿架在辜子传的腰间，用小腿肚有一下每一下地磨蹭辜子传的阳具，“要爱死你了。”  
裸照当背景实在太过明目张胆，陈甯心想，合照总没大碍吧？他再次打开摄像头，对准两人挨在一起的脑袋，自己侧过脸去，嘟起嘴，在辜子传脸侧留下亲吻。  
咔嚓，手机记录下这一刻，陈甯点开审视，白色的被子盖在胸膛处，两人只露出肩膀，一人酣睡一人献吻，暧昧点到即止，陈甯越看越喜欢，准备将此照片设置为微信聊天背景。  
微信置顶，传BB位居榜首，陈甯点开聊天记录，一时却差点将手机砸在脸上。  
本该是那张开车的侧颜，不知道什么时候（绝对是昨天趁他喝醉的时候），竟然换成了一张手持阳具的黄色照片！  
这张照片角度极其刁钻，把在手里的大屌，壁垒分明的腹肌胸肌，还有辜子传邪气抽抽的半张脸，竟然被尽数拍摄下来，浓缩成小小一张，在手机里挑衅地望着陈甯。  
这个狗东西，趁他神志不清的时候都做了些什么好事儿！  
陈甯瞬间被气得半死，手机往地上一扔，伸手掐住辜子传的鼻子，被子里的小腿上抬，脚丫子往下一怼，踩住辜子传的腿心碾压。  
“啊！”辜子传蓦然睁开眼，“你干嘛？！”他难以置信地望向陈甯，“操！”腿心又是一痛，“陈甯，你发什么疯？”  
“我发什么疯？”陈甯翻身，一屁股坐上辜子传的小腹，“辜子传，你昨天晚上用我的手机干了什么好事？”  
陈甯只穿了条内裤，坐在辜子传肚子上，硬涨的阳具便紧贴着他的臀缝。  
辜子传瞬间了然，却伸手掐住陈甯的屁股，下流地挺跨，“那你呢？”  
“趁我睡觉，又对我干了什么好事？”他摸进陈甯的内裤，在股缝刮了刮，摸到湿润的小嘴，直接将一根手指插了进去，“羊小兔好乖，一起来就洗好了屁眼，是不是在等老公醒来了插？”  
“去你的。”陈甯被辜子传摸到敏感处，忍不住收紧了肠道，脸上却仍装得像样，“不许转移话题！辜子传，你是不是变态啊你，用我的手机拍那么下流的照片，还设置成聊天背景？被别人看到了怎么办？”  
“看到？看到就知道你有多性福。”辜子传又往陈甯屁股里塞进一根手指，“几天没喂你，屁股又痒了吧？啊？骚小羊，刚才趁我睡觉，是不是偷吃我鸡巴了？敢不敢现在把手机打开，给你老公看看相册里的照片？”  
“你醒了！”陈甯吓得大叫：“多久了？你一直在装睡？”  
“没多久，你刚才拉窗帘把我吵醒了。”辜子传挺身坐起，一把将陈甯搂入怀中，“我春梦做得正爽，你就把我被子给掀了，我睁眼差点吓死，操，怎么老子鸡巴上全是口水？”  
“还做春梦呢。”陈甯盘着辜子传的肩膀，屁股里的手指插得他腰越来越软，“梦里哪有真的好？早该把你弄醒，狗东西。”  
“不多睡会儿，怎么给羊小咩机会拍照片？”辜子传抽出手指，掰开陈甯的臀瓣大力揉捏，“我看我还是睡着好，老婆又给吃鸡巴，还会抱着我夸我可爱。”  
他一边说，一边亲陈甯的下巴和耳垂，“醒了就只会对我凶，骂我狗东西。”  
陈甯半边身子都酥了，什么话都说不出来，只能偏头去堵辜子传的嘴。

“骚小羊。”辜子传终于把陈甯压在身下，用龟头浅浅地戳他的穴，一次只进半个头，撑开了洞口就又退出去，“给老公咩一声，咩完老公马上插你。”  
陈甯受不了了，浑身泛起羞涩的粉，白净的胸口上，乳头红得像两颗熟透的莓果，阴茎兴奋地吐着水，穴里瘙痒难耐，屁股耐不住地往辜子传胯间凑，恨不得主动把那根让他快活的东西吃进嘴。  
辜子传刚才还舔了他的后面，舌头钻进穴里转着圈地嘬，他趴在辜子传身上，嘴边贴着辜子传的大阳具，爽得只会尖叫，流了辜子传一屁股的口水。  
“老婆，咩一个。”辜子传俯下身，亲了亲陈甯微张的嘴唇，“咩一个就给你。”  
他还能怎么办，陈甯想，他整个人都是辜子传的，不就是咩一个吗，咩一个又能怎么样？  
陈甯微微低头，看向顶在股间，蓄势待发的大肉棒，自暴自弃地开张嘴……  
“……咩。”  
几乎没有片刻迟疑，辜子传的大屌在下一秒便尽根插进陈甯的身体，熟悉的快感悉数爆发，陈甯快活地大叫，双腿扑棱着紧紧缠上辜子传侧腰际，双手则无意识地收紧，指甲抠进辜子传紧实的皮肉。  
好爽……在彻底迷失之前，陈甯含混地冒出一个念头：他大概，是真的骚吧……


End file.
